As is known in the art, some current sensors use a magnetic field sensing element in proximity to a current conductor. The sensing element can generate an output signal having a magnitude proportional to the magnetic field induced by a current that flows through the current conductor.
Various parameters characterize the performance of current sensors, including sensitivity. Sensitivity is related to the magnitude of a change in output voltage from the sensing element in response to a sensed current. The sensitivity of a current sensor can be influenced by a variety of factors, including is a physical distance between the sensing element and the conductor.
Integration of the current sensor, including the sensing element and the conductor into an integrated circuit (IC) package calls for close and precise positioning of the current conductor relative to the sensing element. Thus, voltage noise that is capacitively coupled from the current conductor can adversely impact the performance and output of the sensing element and the current sensor causing an unwanted or inaccurate response.